


sweet serial killer (think it over)

by charleybradburies



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Caroline-centric, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dark Caroline, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficathon, Lesbian Vampires, LiveJournal Prompt, POV Female Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Caroline, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I sold my soul to the devil, but didn’t get paid or anything. she said it’d be good experience."</i><br/> <br/>for the Gods + Monsters ficathon on lj @ clockwork-hart1</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet serial killer (think it over)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I don't even really know where this came from tbh. (the title is from lana del rey's 'serial killer' tho.)
> 
> Constructive/thoughtful comments, etc, are lovely and appreciated!

Caroline isn’t sure why she thought it would be different than it is - as though she had any factual basis for the assumption that whatever this was wouldn’t leave her feeling like she was kneeling at an altar every time she ate her girlfriend out...or any assumption, really - she’d never been with a girl before, except for a couple times in middle school that she and Bonnie and Elena had been particularly _adventurous._

She didn’t know any way to kneel before Katherine, though, that didn’t feel like worship, nor did she know any way to kiss her that didn’t feel like living through her dying breath (which she’d done already, of course; she’d already died at Katherine’s hand, so what logical reason did she have for routinely burying her tongue inside her other than being fucking _dead_ inside anyway?)

She can’t think of anything concrete that she’s getting out of this other than, well, not being _entirely_ dead, but there’s an undeniable hunger, of course, that comes with being _undead_ , that she’s yet to learn to temper - a hunger that drags her to Katherine’s bedside more nights than not. It leaves her with sore, cum-covered lips and blood-stained teeth, and she can’t help but feel _beyond_ out of control...like she’s sold her soul for something she can’t even conceptualize or define, let alone reach.

But she kisses Katherine’s cold, wet lips, and moans for her hungry lover like wolves howl for the moon.


End file.
